Fourth of July in the Park
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Booth and Bones spend the 4th together!  Food, fun, and fireworks!  I am continuing this way after the 4th but I hope you will still read it....Chapter 6 is now up and it's complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fic...probably only 3 or 4 chapters! But I thought that I would write it in honor of the 4th of July! Hope you like it! Please read and review!

Fourth of July in the Park

Chapter 1

* * *

"Bones!" Booth yelled as he ran up the platform towards his partner who was hovering over a table of bones.

"Booth! Don't yell! What do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Wednesday….why?"

"Not just Wednesday Bones, it's the Fourth of July! You are going with me to the park to celebrate."

"I can't Booth, I have two Civil War soldiers that I am on the verge of identifying and I have paperwork I need to finish up form the case we just finished. I can't go to a park tomorrow. Sorry." She then turned back to the skeleton and gave it her signature squint as she looked for any other distinctions in the bones.

"Oh no you don't, you don't have a choice. We are going to the park. I have Parker and he loves the Forth. Plus he begged me to get you to come with us. What kind of dad would I be if I let my son down?!" He gave her puppy dog eyes that Parker always gave him and somehow seemed to work.

"Fine, I will go. BUT"

"Yeah!"

"I wasn't finished Booth, it is rude to interrupt. Now, as I was saying, BUT I have to at least work in the lab for a couple hours tomorrow morning."

"Okay fine, I will pick you up here at 10:00. If we hurry we can catch the end of the parade down Broadway."

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes and turning once again to the remains on her table.

"And Bones?"

She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned around her looked at him, obviously losing her patients "What Booth?"

He gave her his signature grin. "Wear a bathing suit under your clothes."

"What do I need a bathing suit for?"

"Yeah, what does she need a bathing suit for?" Angela said as she walked up the stares towards the pair. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Because were we are going there is a water park part of it."

"I am not going to wear a bathing suit."

"Yes she will, don't worry Booth. I will take care of this." Angela smiled at him and then turned to her friend. "We are going shopping."

"No we are not Ange. I don't have time to go shopping."

"Yes you do, you have looked over those bones about 10 times this morning and there is nothing else that needs to be done today. You and I are going shopping. Now if you two will excuse me I am going to go tell Cam that we are taking the afternoon off." Angela smiled an egotistical smile and walked off towards Cam's office.

"Now look what you've done."

"What I have done? What did I do?"

"You let Angela over hear and now she is dragging me shopping when I have a lot of things to get done today."

"I'm sorry. But I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow." He took a step towards her so that only inches were separating the two. "Now go have some fun. You deserve a little break. Be a girl for once Bones."

She looked up at him and caught his yes. She could see he was being sincere and wanted her to relax for couple days. "Well, I guess I do work too much." She grinned and inched closer towards him.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. "You do."

Their eyes locked and for a brief moment they were wrapped up in each other. He leaned forward to close the small distance between them when aloud noise broke their concentration.

Booth and Bones jumped apart and looked towards the sound. There they saw Zach looking down at the tray of instruments he had strung across the floor.

"Way to go Zach." Angela gave him an evil look as she bet down to help him pick up the tools.

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't see you standing there. Why were you standing in the middle of the stairs anyway?"

"I uh…." She looked over at Booth and Brennan. "was just waiting on Bren." She turned to Bones "Now lets go, we have the afternoon off and the mall is calling."

* * *

Please review! I will post more this afternoon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part! I hope to post some more later tonight too... short chapter but I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm so sorry that Zach interrupted. Booth should have shot him for that." Angela smiled over at Brennan.

"Interrupted what?"

"Your kiss."

"What kiss are you talking about Ange."

"Oh come on, don't play games with me! I saw you and Agent Hott Stuff about to kiss! I just wish Zach wouldn't have ruined the moment."

"We were NOT about to kiss Angela."

"Sweetie, I am not blind. I was standing there watching for a while. It was going to happen. No questions about it."

"Partners, we are just partners."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Why else would he have asked you to the park tomorrow? He is going to make his move on you." Angela said with a squeal.

"What do you mean move on me? How can he move on me?"

"You know what I mean. He is going to hit on you!" Brennan still looked clueless. "He is going to take your relationship to beyond friendship sweetie and I think it is about time. The two of you have danced around this for years now and the rest of us are tired of watching you deny it. You two belong together."

Somehow Angela's words brought a smile to Brennan's face. Suddenly she was lost in her own thoughts. _Me and Booth. He was about to kiss me wasn't he? Maybe he does like me after all. No, he said it himself; people in high risk situations can't be involved. But then why did he try to kiss me? _

"See, I knew it. You can't hide it from me Bren, you like him."

"What are you talking about Ange?"

"Right then, you were lost in your thoughts about him. Don't try to hide it because you know I know." Angela smiled feeling like she had accomplished something. They would be together tomorrow, no ifs, ands or buts. She would make sure of it.

"Can we drop this please?"

"Fine, but only because we are here." Angela said pulling her bright red SUV into a parking spot at the mall.

They walked arm in arm into a small boutique that was usually where Angela got some of her more risqué fashions.

"First order of business, finding you a bikini." Angela grinned at her shopping buddy.

"I have a swimming suit that I wore last year when you and Hodgins had that swimming party. I don't need a new one."

"Ahh, but my dear you see. That swim suit was a one piece that was a puke green color and even my grandmother would be ashamed to wear. You can not wear that on your first date with Booth. You need something that is going to wow him."

"It's not a date; it's just us going to the park. Plus Parker is going to be there."

"If you say so sweetie. Let's just look for you a suit." Angela said as she pulled Brennan over to the unending racks of clothing.

"How about this one?" Angela raised her eye brows suggestively as she held up a very small blue swim suit, looking as if it was made of vinyl. The top had two minute triangles made to cover no more than necessary and the bottom was barely more than a strap of material tied together with straps that were about half as wide as a shoelace.

Brennan looked incredulously at her. "How about no."

"Oh my gosh Bren, was that sarcasm I heard in your voice? I was just kidding anyways. You can't wear this around Parker. But maybe you should get it for later." She grinned at her friend.

"Enough Ange. I mean it!" Brennan was getting upset at Angela's antics.

Angela held her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, geez, just having some fun."

"Can we find a real swim suit now?"

"But of course." Angela laughed and turned back to the racks.

"How's this one?" Brennan asked holding up a one piece.

"Sweetie, that is worse than the one you wore last year. You aren't ninety years old. Stop acting like it."

"Well then find one for me."

"Ah-hah! This is it! It's perfect." Angela was elated. Now she just had to convince Brennan it was the right one.

After fifteen minutes of arguing about whether or not the bathing suit was appropriate, Angela finally won the battle and they got the swim suit.

"You are going to knock him dead tomorrow sweetie."

"I am not going to kill anyone tomorrow Ange."

Angela once again sighed in frustration at the cluelessness of her friend. "I just meant you are going to look so hot tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks." Brennan said with a smile.

"Now we need to get you something to wear over the suit for the park."

"I was just going to wear shorts and a tank top."

"And that is fine Bren but you need the right shorts and tank top. Here, how about these shorts and this top."

"Don't you think they are a little short?"

"Not at all. It is going to be 104 degrees tomorrow and you will be thanking me."

"If you say so." She said with an apprehensive smile.

"Great, we are all set." Angela said with a smile. "Now how about some ice cream?"

* * *

I am waiting to describe the clothes and the swim suit till Booth sees her...but don't worry...I will and he will like it!

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! Hope ya like it!!!

Chapter 3

* * *

Booth woke early to get everything ready for the day. He was still amazed that he was able to convince Bones to go with him to the Park today.

Normally she would fight him tooth and nail about being pulled away from work to do something as normal as go to the park for a day but somehow he had managed to do it.

Even more surprising than that, he had nearly kissed her yesterday and she hadn't flipped him on his back or threatened bodily harm in any fashion. When anyone else got into her person space she freaked out and either ran or hurt the person depending on the situation but somehow he had bypassed this fate.

This put all the more pressure on him today. Everything had to be perfect and he couldn't make her feel uncomfortable or she might run. He hoped that the previous day hadn't been just a fluke.

He hadn't talked to Brennan since the yesterday when Angela had rushed Brennan out of the Jeffersonian and they took off shopping. He feared that if he did she would come up with some reason not to go today and he couldn't let that happen.

Now if just everything would go well today. He had a sneaking suspicion that Angela had been spying on them yesterday and part if him hoped she had. He knew that if anyone could convince Brennan to take a chance on him that it would be Angela.

That is just what he had planned today too, besides spending a great day with his son and best friend; he was going to make her realize that they had crossed the line between friendship and more a long time ago.

It wasn't until yesterday when he nearly kissed her that he had realized he couldn't fight it anymore. Looking into her eyes he saw passion and knew that she had feelings for him too.

Booth pulled away from his thoughts and let his mind drift back to the task at hand. He had everything they needed for a great day in the park prepared. He had an ice chest full of water and juice for Parker. He also had some chips and cookies packed away. All that was left to do for food was to make some sandwiches. He had decided upon turkey since that was her favorite.

Tonight, if all went well, he had planned on coming back to his house and cooking the steaks he had purchased the night before and sitting on his patio for dinner. His patio had a perfect view of the baseball field that was only two blocks away. The baseball field was infamous for its yearly 4th of July show and he wanted her to see it from the best seats in town.

Once he made and packed the sandwiches, he hurried down stares to load his SUV with the lawn chairs and cooler. He also packed huge towels for after the water park so they could dry off and a blanket so they could sit under a tree for their lunch.

Today was going to be perfect, he could feel it. Looking down at his watch he realized that it was almost nine and he had told Rebecca he would pick Parker up around 9:15 and take him to breakfast.

That gave him just enough time to get over there and grab breakfast with Parker and take it over to the Jeffersonian for them to eat there. He knew that Bones skipped breakfast and if he got there in time they could eat before he made her leave her work promptly at 10AM.

He got in his SUV and hurried to Parker who he knew would be waiting for him. He pulled up right at 9:15 and hurried to the door. He was greeted by a small boy with blonde girls in his eyes attaching himself to his leg.

Booth looked down at the boy and smiled. "He bud, you ready for a day in the  
park?"

"Yeah daddy!"

"And guess what bud?"

"What?"

"I talked Dr. Bones into coming too!"

"Yeah!" Parker shouted as Rebecca walked up behind the pair. " Mommy, mommy, guess what?!"

"What Parker?"

"Dr. Bones is coming with us and we are going to have the best day. Aren't we daddy?"

"We sure are Parker."

"Well that is great. Be careful and mind your father and Dr. Brennan okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I will."

Rebecca smiled as she turned to Seeley. "Here is his backpack. There is sunscreen in. I put some on him earlier but if he starts getting red or after you get out of the water you might want to put some more on him so he doesn't burn. I also packed him an extra towel and set of clothes. You know how messy he can me."

"Thanks Rebecca." He smiled at her.

"Sure Seeley, just make sure you have him back by seven for dinner."

"That I can do!" Booth then squatted down to Parker's level. "You ready to go bud?"

"Yeah daddy!"

"Well climb on!" Booth said as he lifted the small boy over his shoulders to rid on his back.

"Be good Parker." Rebecca reminded him as she smiled at the boys.

"I will mommy."

With that Parker and Booth turned to go to the SUV. Booth buckled him into his car seat and then went to get in the drivers seat.

"So are you hungry buddy?"

"Yeah, mommy said you were going to feed me this morning so I didn't eat the pancakes she made. I wanted you to take me to Sid's and get some hash browns and a biscuit."

"You got it bud."

They traveled over to Sid's and Booth went around to unbuckle Parker. Parker jumped out and ran up to the door and waited on his father. "Hurry daddy, I'm hungwy."

"Well how about we grab the food and then take it to Dr. Bones so she can eat with us too? That sound okay?"

"I guess but let's hurry cuz I'm hungwy"

Oddly, Sid had their breakfast ready for them and Booth paid. They then got back into the SUV and headed for the Jeffersonian, making it in record time.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter is at the Park!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of this story. It's going to be a little longer than I expected so I hope you don't mind! I am sorry I didn't get to post more yesterday but I got busy with my family and the festivities! Hope you all had a great 4th of July!!!

Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it!

Chapter 4

* * *

"Bones." Booth yelled as he swiped his card and him and Parker made their way up the steps to the platform.

Bones looked down and saw the familiar face. He was wearing some khaki cargo shorts with a white tight fitting tank top that showed off his well structured body. He was wearing brown leather flip-flops and she noted the size of his feet, wondering if what they say about guys with big feet was true. Lost in thought she didn't hear when Booth called her name again.

"Bones?" She shook the thoughts out of her head and realized he was looking for her.

"I'm up here Booth." She called down from the eve that hung over the lab.

Booth helped Parker up the stairs and made his way over to Bones. She had her laptop placed on the table and had papers spread out everywhere.

"I couldn't work in my office, it was too quiet, so I came out here to finish up some stuff. You are early anyways." She said as she looked at her watch.

"It's 9:45. I am only fifteen minutes early and I brought breakfast. I knew it would take a while to get you out of here so I came early." He gave her his signature grin. "Are you hungry?"

Her stomach let out a growl that answered the question for her. "I take that as a yes." He responded. "You skipped breakfast didn't you?"

"I had a bagel and a cup of coffee when I got up."

"And what time did you get up?"

"I don't know, around five this morning I think."

"You have been working for almost five hours on a bagel and cup of coffee. Well let's clean up these papers and you will have a real breakfast. I got your favorite."

The two turned back to the table to see Parker lying in the chair beside it. Bones giggled at the sight. "He's not a morning person is he?"

"Not at all, one minute he is jumping up and down and the next he is crashed in the chair."

Booth turned to Parker and nudged the sleeping boy. "Parker, it's time to eat. I know you are hungry."

The small boy sat up and looked around. "Hiya Dr. Bones." He said as he gave her his own version of the signature charm smile.

"Hi Parker, you ready for our big day in the park?"

He nodded and enthusiastically dug into the hash browns his father had placed in front of him.

Booth and Brennan finished clearing up the table and sat down to join him.

None of them took long to eat and Booth began to clear the table. "It's almost ten Bones, we need to get going if we are going to make it."

She nodded "Okay, just give me a minute to get my things and leave my lab coat in my office."

Booth finished cleaning up the table and bent down to finish cleaning up Parker's face. He had gotten a concoction of ketchup and syrup all over his face and hands.

"All ready." Bones called as she walked out of her office.

Booth looked up and was frozen in place. Bones was wearing some very short khaki shorts with a dark blue tank top that set off the color of her eyes. She had taken her hair down from its haphazard bun and it lay over her bare shoulders. At the top of her shirt he could see two hot pink strings hanging out that tied behind her neck.

Booth had never seen so much of her milky white skin and simply stared at her. She looked so carefree and relaxed. _This woman gets more and more beautiful everyday._

"Daddy, my cheek is already clean." Booth was brought out of his haze by Parker.

Booth looked down to see he was wiping the boy's cheek in a circle and obviously had been for some time. He laughed "I know son, just want to make sure I didn't miss any."

Brennan walked up to the table with her bag in her hand. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Parker shouted and ran over to Bones, taking his hand in hers. "What is your favorite part of the park Dr. Bones?" The boy asked.

"Well I don't know Parker, I haven't been there before."

"You mean your daddy didn't take you to the park on the 4th of July?" He struggled in staying the word July but Bones understood his question.

"No Parker, my daddy didn't get to take me to the park. When I was little my dad would go get me and my brother, Russ, sparklers and we would light them once it got dark in our back yard. My dad would cook hamburgers and hot dogs and we would just be together as a family." Bones said as she whipped tears from her eyes.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you cry Dr. Bones." Parker said as he reached up and grabbed her hand.

It was amazing how much the Booth men could comfort her with just a look or a touch. "I'm not sad Parker. I was just remembering a good time. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled down at him.

Booth looked at the interaction between them with amazement. _They get along so well, maybe someday she will be his stepmom. Geez Booth, jumping the gun a little there? It is good that they get along so well at least._

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's get out of here. We have a big day ahead of us." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as he directed her and his son towards the door and to the SUV.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5...a long awaited chapter I know! Sorry it took me so long to post... I have been on a Buffy marathon and have watched all seven seasons in the past 2 weeks...that has taken a lot out of me.

So tonight I finially decided to get back to writing... I am so sorry it's taken so long!

There will be one more chapter after this so I hope you like it...this one is really long to hopefully make up for not posting!

Thanks as always...please review!!!

Chapter 5

* * *

The reached the already crowed park and nudged their way to the front of the street lines to watch for the parade to begin. 

Parker was excited to be towards the front so he could catch candy. It was like Halloween with an added bonus of not being required to go door to door for to get candy.

"So you just stand here and they throw candy at you while they walk by?"

"Yeah Dr. Bones, it's great huh? Have you not ever been to a parade?"

"Actually no I haven't. We watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV but I never attended." Brennan smiled down at the miniature Booth.

"Well Bones, you are in for a treat. Parades are great. You just stand here and they drive by, colorful floats and street music." He looked down at Parker.

"And they throw candy Dad." He laughed at the boy.

"And they throw candy." Parker nodded his had as his father had finally gotten to the most important part of a parade.

About that time they heard the tune of _God Bless America _coming down the street and they watch in awe as the first few cars drove by with people sitting in the rear of red, white and blue convertibles waiving to the masses.

Next, huge floats full covered with the traditional colors drove by with endless beauty queens of all ages and colors waiving to the crowd and throwing candy towards patrons.

A few pieces landed pretty far out from Parker and he wanted to get them but the moment he took a step beyond the curb Booth had pulled him back and reprimanded him.

Booth and Bones smiled at each other as the seemingly endless floats went by in front of them. A marching band was even included in the festivities and the partners smiled when the familiar tune began to play.

_Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of 103._

"Foreigner." Booth caught Bones eyes both were lost in thoughts of that night; both good and bad.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him as he took a step towards, seemingly dissolving the space between them.

Just as she leaned in to close the remaining gap between them a small hand reach up to tug on Booth's sleeve "daddy, why are you looking at Dr. Bones like that?"

The adults froze and looked down at the little boy. Booth swallowed hard and felt himself blush. He looked back up and saw Brennan staring at the ground.

_Dang, I hope that wasn't the last moment we have today._

"Daddy." Booth was brought out of his reverie again by his son.

"She had something on her cheek." Booth said trying to play it off to his young son.

"Well you missed the end of the parade." Parker said, losing his patents with his father and his partner as he pointed to the now bare street and the crowds that were dispersing.

"Did you like the parade Bones?" Booth asked as he saw his partner deep in thought.

Her thoughts had been lost in what was about to happen, had they really been about to kiss? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The next logical step in the progression of their relationship? Something terrible that would destroy their partnership, or even worse, their friendship? Her name on his tongue brought her from her day dream.

"What?"

"The parade, did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great." She smiled at Booth and his son.

"Look at all the candy I got." Parker proudly showed off his booty and was reaching in the bag when Booth stopped him.

"You already had 2 pieces of chocolate, I saw you, so you can't have any more until this afternoon." Booth took the bag from the boy who grimaced at his father.

"But daddy." Parker started to rebut but was stopped by Bones.

"Come on Parker, how about if you don't eat candy right now I will buy you some ice cream after the water park."

"And daddy too?" Parker asked.

"And daddy too." She smiled and ran her fingers through the boy's curls.

_Bones just called me daddy. I liked that way too much. Booth_ laughed to himself.

"Deal." Parker said sticking his pinky finger out to Dr. Bones.

Brennan looked at him in question then looked up to Booth. When Booth saw her face he realized she didn't understand what he was doing.

"It's a pinky swear Bones."

"A pinky swear?"

"Yeah, you know, you wrap your pinkies around each other and swear to a deal that you have made. No backing out on it after a pinky swear."

Parker nodded "I will show you Dr. Bones." He wrapped his pinky around hers and smiled at her.

Bones smiled at the small gesture "Deal."

"So now to the water park?" Booth rubbed his hands together like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah!" Parker exclaimed as he took his dad's hand in one of his and Dr. Bones' in his other.

The only way to get to the water park was to walk through the extensive street fair that was taking place just down from where they saw the parade.

About halfway through the fair they ran into a woman taking pictures as families walked by.

"May I take your picture?" The woman asked Booth. "You have such a beautiful family."

Booth smiled back at Bones "Yeah I do."

Before Bones knew what was happening Booth picked up Parker and put his arm securely around her waist as he smiled towards the camera.

The woman gave Booth his number to pick the picture up that afternoon.

"What just happened Booth?"

"We took a picture."

"I realize that but why? Do you really believe what you just said?"

"Yeah Bones, of course I do." He smiled at her and wiped the single tear away from her cheek that had managed to escape her wet eyes.

She smiled back "Good."

He put his arm back around her waist as he sat Parker down and took his hand. The three of them walked off down the street as a family to the water park.

"What's first?" Bones asked.

"How about the log ride?"

"Yeah!" Parker yelled to his father after and took off towards the ride.

"What's that?" Bones asked Booth.

"You'll see." Booth smiled and grabbed Bones' hand as he pulled her after his son. They came to a stop in the line of a ride that had a huge drop and everyone was screaming.

"So you aren't seat belted in?" Bones asked with more fear in her voice than she intended and tightened her hand around Booth's.

"Nope." Booth smiled at her, wondering if she realized she was still holding his hand. "You aren't scared are you Bones?"

She looked at Booth "Of course not."

Parker reached up and took her other hand. "Don't worry Dr. Bones, I was scared the first time I went on it too. You can ride between me and daddy so you will be safe."

Booth sat in the back with Bones in front of him and Parker in front of her. Bones shivered as her shorts touch the still wet seat from the previous rider. Booth smiled and scooted closer to her as she leaned back against him and Parker against her.

"Hold on." Booth said as he wrapped his arms around the two most precious people in the world to him.

They started up the long decent before the big drop. _Click. Click. Click. Click. _

I always hate the click. Brennan turned her head into Booth's neck as they reached the top of the cliff.

Booth snuggled closer to her and they fell what seemed like a mile. The end of the downfall ended with a splash that drenched the trio. They all got off at the end of the ride with smiles a mile wide.

Brennan didn't really understand when it happened but it did, she and Booth's relationship had changed and she knew it was for the best. She wasn't going to run away, not this time. She reached over and clasped her hand with Booth's and smiled.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Booth asked his Bones and his son. _My Bones. _He smiled to himself.

They agreed to go on the tornado next and got in line for the next ride. This ride had them sit on an inter tube and drop down a tube that led them to a rather large funnel. They swung up one side then down and back up the other. Once they finally reached the end of the funnel they slid out of it and into a large pool.

Booth fell off backwards as he pulled Bones with him. They floated back up to the top and found Parker still on the raft laughing at them.

"Oh you think that is funny don't you." Booth smiled at his son and then looked at Bones.

As if reading his mind, both Booth and Bones jumped forward and grabbed Parker off the raft and into the water with him.

Parker giggled as he came back up out of the water. "Daddy, stop." Parker couldn't stop his giggles as he spit water out of his mouth. Parker was never scared of the water and had been a water baby practically since he was born.

"Can we go to the big pool now daddy?"

"We sure can bub." The trio got out of the water and made their way to the large wave pool.

At the side of the pool they began to unclothe since their clothes had been soaked during the rides they ridden.

"If we lay them out in the sun they should be dry by the time we get out." Bones logically stated as she began to remove her top.

"Good idea Bo…." Bones paused as he saw what she was wearing underneath her navy blue tank top. She wore a small hot pink bikini top with diamonds that covered her breasts so that she didn't look trashy but was extremely attractive, especially to Booth.

Parker had already thrown his clothes on the lawn chairs and put his feet in the pool.

"Don't go too far without us." Bones called to Parker as she made sure he was still in eye sight. She then turned to Booth. He was standing with his shirt half way up and his mouth wide open.

"Hello? Booth? World to Booth?"

That struck Booth as wrong and he came out of his day dream. "Bones, it's Earth…Earth to Booth not World…." Geez. He laughed as he took a step towards her. "And you."

She looked at him extremely uncomfortable. "What?" She looked down at the suit Angela had chosen for her. "I knew it was too much, but Angela insisted…."

Before she could finish Booth placed a hot and sultry kiss on her lips and she readily opened her mouth, allowing him access. He leaned back to look in her eyes. "You look amazing." He smiled and kissed her again.

The new lovers were pulled apart by a child yelling "EWWWW."

They broke apart to see Parker at the edge of the pool staring at them. They laughed and continued to undress so they could join the boy.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Bones whispered to Booth and she took off towards the pool.

Bones stepped into the water and immediately guys started checking her out. Booth saw this and wasn't happy so he decided to claim his Bones and protectively put his arm around her waist as he placed a chased kiss on her lips.

After an hour of swimming around Booth noticed that Parker was starting to get a little red from the sun and he was famished. "How about we go get some lunch, then that ice cream you promised us Bones."

"Sounds great to me."

"Yeah daddy, I'm hungwy."

They got out and made their way to the car. Booth helped Parker put on some more sun lotion and grabbed the cooler he had packed earlier that day. They found their way to a picnic table and sat down for the meal Booth had prepared.

After lunch they walked hand-in-hand-in-hand to the booth that was selling ice cream. Parker wanted chocolate in a cone but Bones couldn't decide if she wanted mint chocolate chip or cookies and cream so Booth offered to get cookies and cream and would share with her.

After the ice cream they went to pick up their picture and found it simply perfect. Bones was leaning her head towards Booth who was leaning his head back towards her. Parker was perfectly placed in the middle of the picture and they truly did look like a beautiful family.

The new couple smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the SUV.

Booth placed a sleeping Parker in the back seat and buckled him in.

"I had a great time Booth." She smiled at him.

"Oh the night isn't over yet Bones."

"It's not?"

"Nope, I have another surprise for you."

"But today has been great."

"Yeah it has, but trust me, you will like what I have planned."

"You know I hate surprises Booth."

"I know, but let me do this for you please?" He gave her his charm smile.

She knew she couldn't refuse him when he looked at her like that. "Okay Booth, but don't get used to it."

"Good." He smiled as he headed to Rebecca's to drop off his still sleeping son.

They arrived right on time and Rebecca came out to help get his stuff. He of course came home with more than he left with. "You didn't let him eat all this candy did you Seeley?"

"No, that is why he is asleep."

"Good, he better still be hungry for supper though."

"I'm sure he will be, thanks again for letting me take him."

"Sure." She smiled as Booth lifted Parker out of the back seat and carried him to the door. "So how did things go with Dr. Brennan today?"

"They went wonderful." Booth whispered as not to wake up the sleeping child but Rebecca could still hear the excitement in his voice.

"That's good, you two belong together." She smiled as Seeley laid Parker in his bed.

He grinned at her. "Yeah we do."

Parker sat up. "Bye daddy. I hate a great day." He sleepily said.

"Bye bud. Love you."

"Love you too, and tell Dr. Bones I love her too." He said as he rolled back over in bed.

"I will." Booth leaned down to kiss his son on the forehead.

Booth returned to the car and leaned over to kiss Bones briefly on the lips. "He told me to give you a kiss good bye."

"Uh huh, I'm sure he did."

Booth laughed "He did. He also told me to tell you he loved you."

Bones look way from Booth and out the window but didn't say anything so Booth continued. "And I know this is probably going to freak you our and is way too soon but I love you too."

She began to say something but Booth stopped her "Let me finish okay."

She just nodded and turned her head back to look at him. "I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Each day my love for you grows and I am tired of fighting it. So I understand that by saying this I might make you run, but it is how I feel and I can't hide it anymore. I love you, and if that makes you run then so be it, I will always chase after you."

She smiled "I was just going to say I love you too Booth." a small laughed escaped her lips.

Booth laughed and pulled her over to him as he laid a real kiss on her lips, fully of passion and longing. They finally broke apart as their foreheads leaned against one another.

"Can I have my surprise now?" Bones looked into his eyes.

"Sure." He laughed as they headed off towards his apartment for the dinner he had prepared.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Was it worth the wait? I am so sorry 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is FINALLY the last chapter. I hope you like it...I am sorry I finishing this at the end of July when it should have been done before and that I am posting so late. I promised a new chapter tonight so I didn't want to disappoint this time. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 6

* * *

Booth walked Brennan up to his apartment and led her to his balcony. It was a beautiful evening and the sun was just about to set. 

Booth had dressed the glass table in a navy table cloth with white candles in the middle. The same candles lined the wooden railing that surrounded the platform.

"Would you like some wine?" Booth asked as he lit the grill that was already set to cook.

"That would be great."

"Well please, have a seat Bones. I will be right back." He gave her his charm smiled and then went inside to get the wine.

Bones took a seat at the table and waited for Booth to return. A gentle sound of music came from the speakers located on the balcony and Brennan smiled at the jazz music that wafted through the air.

Booth returned minutes later with the wine in his hand and the meal he had prepared earlier that morning.

"You had all this set up didn't you Booth?"

"What makes you say that Bones?"

"Well, the candle light, the music, everything is almost prepared."

"Well I knew I could get someone to come home with me tonight even if it wasn't you."

Bones hit Booth playfully in the shoulder and made a sad face.

"I'm just kidding Bones. This," He looked all around, "This, is all for you Bones."

She smiled at him. "How did you know I would come back with you?"

"I just hoped, I am glad you didn't let me down."

Bones simply smiled and took a sip of the crimson liquid sitting in front of her. "Me too." She said almost at a whisper.

Booth placed the steaks along with some asparagus and other mixed vegetables on the grill to begin cooking.

He then turned to Bones "May I have this dance?"

She stood as Booth wrapped his arms around her and they swayed to a Billie Holiday song. Brennan smiled as she laid her head on Booth's shoulder. He was so gentle. She never knew that his masculine and strong arms could be so gentle around her.

They broke apart at the end of the song as Booth began to light the candles. "It will be dark soon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the banister as they looked out over the city.

The pink, red, orange, blue and purple colors danced the sky as they looked on, both content for the first time in a very long time.

Booth pulled the steaks and vegetables off the grill and placed them on the table. He then went inside and returned with two salads and a bowl of fruit which he placed on the grill. They then were seated and began to eat, a comfortable silence lingered between them.

They finished watching the sun set as they ate and Booth got up to clear off the table.

"That was wonderful Booth. I love grilled asparagus; it makes your pee smell though."

"What?" Booth questioned, not sure he heard her right.

"The chemicals on asparagus break down in your blood stream and…."

"I don't want to know Bones." He shook his head and then continued into the house.

He returned with a plate of sugar and lightly coated the peaches and strawberries he had placed on the grill moments before.

"Perfect." Booth said taking the fruit from the grill while keeping his eyes on Brennan who was illuminated by the dim light the candles let off. To him she looked like an Angel.

Brennan looked at him. "I have never had grilled fruit." She took to walk over to him.

"I was talking about you."

Bones blushed. "You really have to stop that Booth."

Booth looked down as he took the last bit of fruit from the grill. "Sorry Bones."

"No, it's okay, I'm just not used to that. Not used to getting attention or being told that…."

"Told what?"

"Anything nice."

"Well I for one think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I will never stop thinking that or telling you that." Booth smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He sat down the tray of fruit on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

Just as she was settling into his arms a loud popping startled her and she practically jumped out of Booth's arms and ducked down.

"What was that Booth?"

Booth laughed and reached down to help her up as the popping continued. He turned her around as they once again approached the railing.

Bones eyes grew large as she looked at the colors filling the now dark sky. Explosions of red, white, and blue lit the now bleak sky and she smiled back at Booth as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Bones leaned her head back as she snuggled back against Booth, aligning their bodies. "Well I feel dumb."

"Don't worry Bones, I could see how you could forget it is the 4th of July." He laughed and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

They watched in amazement as the fireworks show consumed them. Booth fed her the grilled strawberries and she was intoxicated by the taste that seemed to consume her body as they watched the show in front of them. Brennan only broke the silence to ask, "did you know that this was here?"

"I saw it for the first time eight years ago. I had just moved to DC and didn't really know many people. I stayed at home that 4th and was amazed at the show from the baseball field that is about ten blocks that way. Ever since then I have spent it here."

"It is quite a sight."

"And you know something else Bones?"

"What?"

"I have never shared this with anyone before you."

"In eight years you have never brought anyone to see this?"

Booth shrugged "I never wanted to share it with anyone but you."

They turned their attention back to end of the show and watch the grand finale. "I haven't seen anything like that since…."

"Since?"

"Since my father took me to a Yankee's game on the 4th when I was twelve. They had a huge fireworks display that night after the game. It was great." Brennan smiled at the good memory she had of her childhood.

"I am glad you could share that with me Bones." Booth said as he turned her towards him and placed both hands on her checks. He leaned in and kissed her scarlet lips.

She smiled into the kiss. "Thank you for today Booth, all of it. It has been great."

"It was my pleasure Bones, I am glad you are going to give me a shot."

She smiled at him as she ran her hands up his broad chest. She leaned her body against him as she captured his lips with her own. The kiss was full of passion trust, and love, but more than that it was full of wanting and lust.

She moaned as his tongue rubbed the rough of her mouth, sending tingles down her spine. Booth smiled into the kiss as he felt his own emotions reflected in her.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hips against his obviously responding body.

"Bones." Booth said in between kisses. "We need to take this slow."

"We have taken this slow Booth, to slow. I can't wait anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, but not like this, not out here." Booth sat her down and blew out the candles. He then turned to her and began to kiss her neck as he pulled her back into his apartment.

Booth slowly began to undress her. She wildly pulled at his clothes but he stopped her. "I want to make love to you Bones. Can we do this my way?"

She shook her head as he pulled her shirt over her head. Running his hands through her hair as he kissed her, he slowly made his way with his hands to the untied the hot pink knot still linked at the base of her neck.

The small swim suit fell down and revealed her in her glory. He reached behind her and finished removing the small top that he had wanted to remove since he had seen her in it earlier that day.

She then reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head as they reached his bed.

Booth moved his hands down her torso as his lips assaulted hers. His hands slid around her firm waist as he pulled her to him once more.

She felt all of him in the brief moment and wanted to push him on the bed and fulfill her biological needs but her mind kept telling her that this was different, this was Booth. This time it would be on his terms, next time she would make sure it would be her own though.

Booth placed his hands at the button of her shorts and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the small shorts she was wearing. With one swift move the shorts and bikini bottoms were on the floor and Brennan sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her hands slid down his rock hard abs and removed the shorts that still clung to his body. Now both free of their bindings, they scooted back as Booth, slowly, and passionately made love to the woman of his dreams, the woman that he finally held in his arms.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Booth?"

"I can't think of tomorrow without thinking of you and that makes me, for the first time ever, look forward to the rest of my life."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Booth."

Finally, Booth and Bones were one. They both knew that this was right where they belonged, in each other arms.

The End.

* * *

Okay so that was the end. What'd ya think? Hope you liked it!!! Please let me know your thoughts :) Also I quoted David in a movie...which one and what line? Did anyone catch it?! 


End file.
